gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fil:Miss Freeze/@comment-6338022-20130211150808/@comment-6338022-20130411151059
Place aux choses sérieuses, j’ai 3 posts de retard si je comprends bien… *se concentre, remonte ses manches et quitte psychiquement sa salle de cours pour se tourner vers des cieux plus freeziens ;)* D’ailleurs, si cela ne dévoile pas trop ton côté mystérieux, il vient d’où ce pseudo ? *sourire magnifique utilisé pour soutirer des informations sans que la cible ne s’en rende compte…* xD Mon ami wikipedia me donne le choix entre : 1. Une mobilisation éclair ou flash mob. 2. Le personnage du manga Fly, Freeze. 3. Un plantage informatique causant le blocage total de l'ordinateur ? *Alors soit tu es encore plus freakin’ crazy que je ne le pensais, soit tu es fan de mangas, ce que j’ignore… donc j’opte pour la 3e définition, qui te sied à ravir =P* Réponse à tes 2 derniers messages *réveil des méninges en douceur*: C’était ce matin, mais je n’étais pas trop concentrée et j’ai eu des big bugs *genre cherche ses neurones par la fenêtre* xD (Merci pour ce soutien, j’apprécie^^) J’arrive ! =) L’avantage d’avoir une mémoire médiocre *ou trop sélective plutôt^^* c’est qu’on développe une bonne capacité d’improvisation (comme ces pseudo-explication xD). Je ne « voulais » pas spécialement, mais il le « fallait », nuance hautement importante ! =P Mmm… mouais mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je n’ai pas envie d’arrêter, deal w/ it *on monte de level en anglais : expression + abréviation ! Ça rigole plus* =D Les photos de chatons c’est le truc le plus kitch qui existe *te suis à 100%* mais MA photo (enfin celle de Dianna A. en fait) était sooo cute, mais VRAIMENT trop mignon ! x) Tout vient à point à quel gleek sait attendre… ;) Et bien j’ai parfaitement perçu le message, tu étais au bord du gouffre xD (Ouf ! J’ai eu de la chance =P) TOEIC = Test of English for International Communication (tout un programme... =/), donc ton intuition était exacte^^ (tu devras peut-être le passer un jour) Hé ! si tu es en AES et que tu ne connais pas cet exam, c’est que tu dois être dans les junior classes… tu serais pas genre en première année de fac ou un truc du genre ?? *vient d’avoir un instant de lucidité^^* Mouhaha, Baby Freezy =P *avec le nombre de fois où tu m’as traitée de « vieille »… j’ai ENFIN trouvé comment te répondre !^^* (enfin si ma théorie est exacte =S). Grasse matinée ? Lucky marmotte ! ^_^ (c’est pour ça que tu récupères bien TOI ! x) Si je l’aime bien ??? O_O J’ai enfilé direct mon t-shirt, blanc avec « Fan de Freezy » écrit en capitales noires dessus, en le voyant ! *_* *Tu parles encore en francs ??! Et après c’est moi la v… =P* Oui, fais gaffe si tu oublies de me dire « bonne nuit », le monde ne s’en remettra pas ! (et moi non plus, mais ça revient au même) x) Et tadaaaaaa, i gonna write you a new post, ‘cause you asked for it, ‘cause you need one… *je suis en train de partir loin là* =) Et comment! Je compte lancer ma propre gamme de produits dérivés Freezy ! Comme tu peux le constater, je ne suis pas sur la voie d’écrire moins =) Non, non le costume de toréro, tu sais le truc immonde qui fait guignol… tira parfaitement =P *prépare une aiguille pour te dégonfler alors ! (si… j’ai osé^^) car Britt va même chanter pour LT* xD Parfaitement ! *te confisque ta batte, ainsi que ton point américain et tes playlists de variété française (assommant aussi =P)* hum, oui tu as raison Britt c’est juste... Britt en fait x) N’en fait pas une habitude quand même… *et arrête avec tes super-pouvoirs, je vais finir par complexer =P* Tu aurais spontanément un sens artistique, c’est ça ? O_O (mais oui c’est bien mieux !^^) Je m’en rends compte, il faut continuer comme ça ! Elles doivent mettre infiniment reconnaissantes tes chevilles… =D Haha *non ceci n’est pas un rire forcé =/* Tous aux abris Freezy a mis son nez rouge =P (Mais je prends toujours au sérieux ce que tu écris moi!^^) Que veux-tu j’ai pris l’habitude de me contenter de peu avec toi =P Précision => CAR tu me délivres des infos au compte-goutte depuis le début, alors dès que j’ai une pièce du puzzle, BANG ! Je décolle ! xD Bon on se motivera mutuellement pour reprendre plus sérieusement nos activités sportives^^ Championne des pirouettes de rattrapage… présente ! xD *goûts de luxe ? Wow bourge =P mais c’est noté^^* Alors là merci pour le conseil, j’imagine la scène : "Hey guys, vous avez le bonjour de Freezy ! –De qui ?" *et là je finis à l’HP* xD Merci *_* Snap Charlie ! Bien joué Freezy, jeu set et match ! Non pas à eux, n’importe qui ne mérite pas le bonjour freezien…*acte sacré, voyons^^* =D Cette personne à une gleek de bonne influence sur toi ! x) Je ne réponds même pas à ça… *air hautement dédaigneux* xD Tu as parfaitement raison *mais gaffe aux chev…Paf! trop tard* x) Ouf car moi non plus =P Carrément, mais comme tu es mon joker, on partage ;) (ou pas, remarque^^). Freezy serait-elle une tv-addict ? O_O C’est ça à force d’être la best des je-fais-des-bourdes-à-longuer-du-temps ! xD Noooon ne parle pas d’efficience ici ! *pars en courant comme Speedy Gonzales* Heu non aucun voyons ! =P Après ce n’est pas encore dit que je saisisse ce fameux 2nd degré encore à tous les coups… Pas ma faute s’il s’avère que tu copies mes centres d’intérêts… =P Et qui c’est qui est addict aux chatons maintenant ??? *rire machiavélique* Haha, c’est de ta faute, à force de me faire rire… Je crois en ton honnêteté SAUF en ce qui concerne ton non-amour des chatons (cf. § précédent) =P Contre comme ça? *_* Ben peut-être pas pire, mais il ne faut pas ouvrir plus d’une page word à la fois sinon il passe en mode lima heights ! xD si tu dois un jour racheter du matos informatique, je ne te conseille pas ce type d’appareil, c’est léger et parfait pour la prise de note en cours, mais c’est tout ! =) sur ce super-conseil du jour, je te refile la main! =))